The present invention relates to fluid pressure actuated force generating pistons having an extended range of travel. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,738; 3,887,042; 3,915,063; 3,995,721; and 4,006,669, all of which are assigned to the assignee of of the present invention for generally similar type piston and extensible cylinder apparatus wherein the present invention is an improvement thereover.
Prior art arrangements which extend the axial travel of aircraft brake piston assemblies and thereby reduce the piston cavity depth have been somewhat complicated and consist of a number of small parts that pose problems in installation. The current development of aircraft brake assemblies utilizing carbon frictional material indicate that pistons with longer stroke will be necessary in order to realize minimum brake operating costs. It is not desirable to make longer axial length pistons because this would require an increase in the depth of the piston cavity. Increasing the depth of the piston cavity has practical problems due to the limited axial envelope for the brake assembly. Also, some prior art designs also affect the brake pressure "feel" to the aircraft pilot by increasing or decreasing the piston work force area.